Into My World
by Choujiro21
Summary: "Di dunia yang ku buat, kau adalah seorang malaikat yang sangat baik. Sangat baik sampai siapa pun akan merasa bahagia saat berada di dekatmu." /HunHan-EXO fic/Warning inside/RnR?/Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Title :: Into My World**

**Genre :: Romance/Friendship**

**Rating :: T**

**Cast ::**

**Lu Han,**

**Oh Sehun,**

**And other EXO-K & EXO-M's members.**

**Pairing(s) : HunHan**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, SMent, and God. The script is belong to me.**

**Summary : "Di dunia yang ku buat, kau adalah seorang malaikat yang sangat baik. Sangat baik sampai siapa pun akan merasa bahagia saat berada di dekatmu."**

**Now Playing :**

**EXO-K – Into Your World (Angel)**

**RnR please.**

**Last word, happy reading~**

* * *

_**Luhan's POV**_

"_Hyung_, kau kemana saja? Dari tadi aku terus mencarimu, ternyata kau ada di taman ini." Sebuah sapaan dari arah belakang seketika membuyarkan lamunanku.

"_Mianhae_ Baekhyun-_ah_, ku pikir kau sudah tahu jika aku akan kesini." Aku sedikit tersenyum saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sedang kesal.

"Baiklah, lupakan saja. Sekarang tepati janjimu, bantu aku mengerjakan tugas." Baekhyun pun segera duduk di sampingku dan mengeluarkan laptop dari tasnya. Dengan cekatan ia pun menghidupkan laptop itu.

_Namja_ merepotkan ini adalah Baekhyun, tetangga sebelah rumahku. Jika ku ingat-ingat sudah hampir 5 tahun aku menjadi tetangganya. Ya, semenjak kedua orang tuaku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul 5 tahun lalu, secara otomatis aku harus ikut bersama mereka.

Namaku adalah Lu Han. Ayahku berasal dari China sedangkan ibuku berasal dari Korea. Oleh sebab itulah aku cukup fasih berbahasa Korea dan aku tidak perlu terlalu lama beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baruku ini.

Aku pun kembali menatap lurus ke depan, kembali pada hal sedari tadi terus mencuri perhatianku. Aku menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis saat kedua bola mataku menangkap sesosok _namja_ yang sedang bermain _frisbee_ bersama anjing peliharaannya.

"Errr… _Hyung_, sepertinya tugasku tertinggal di rumah. Kau tunggu di sini sebentar, aku akan pulang untuk mengambilnya." Baekhyun terlihat berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau ini memang ceroboh." Kataku saat Baekhyun berlari melewatiku.

"Tunggu sebentar _hyung_!" Teriak Baekhyun yang sudah semakin menjauh.

Aku hanya mengangkat ibu jariku, tanda aku mendengar perkataannya barusan. Ya memang seperti itulah anak itu, selalu ceroboh dan mudah panik.

Aku kembali menatap _namja_ tadi. Aku tersenyum saat melihat wajahnya yang sangat tampan. Ia tersenyum ceria saat melemparkan _frisbee_ itu. Ya, sudah beberapa hari ini _namja_ itu bermain bersama hewan peliharaannya disini, tapi aku masih belum tahu namanya.

Sejujurnya aku ingin berkenalan dengan _namja_ itu, tapi… entahlah, sepertinya aku masih terlalu takut untuk menanyakannya. Dengan menatapnya seperti ini saja ku pikir itu sudah cukup membuat hariku menjadi sempurna.

.

.

.

"Ck, kemana perginya anak itu?" Aku mendengus kesal saat menatap jam tanganku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Baekhyun belum juga kembali, padahal rumahnya tidak begitu jauh dari sini.

_Drrrrrrrttt… Drrrrrrrrttt…_

Aku segera menyambar ponselku yang bergetar. Aku yakin ini pasti pesan dari Baekhyun.

"Hyung_, _mianhaeyo_. Tiba-tiba aku ada keperluan mendadak, jadi aku tidak bisa kembali lagi. Mungkin besok saja kita mengerjakan tugasnya." _Ternyata dugaanku benar, pesan baru ini dari Baekhyun.

"_Baiklah, besok saja kita mengerjakannya."_ Balasku dengan cepat.

Anak itu memang selalu merepotkanku, ia sudah membuatku menunggu selama ini tapi ternyata ia malah pergi. Tapi ya sudahlah, setidaknya aku punya alasan untuk terus berada disini dan tetap memperhatikan _namja_ itu.

Aku pun berdiri dari tempat dudukku. Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam dan biasan berwarna oranye sudah mulai tampak di langit bagian barat. Setelah kusadari sudah sekitar 3 jam aku berada disini dan terus memperhatikan _namja_ itu. Sekarang aku harus pulang.

_BUUUUUUUUGH!_

Belum sempat tubuhku berbalik sepenuhnya, tiba-tiba sebuah benda dengan mulus menghantam kepalaku.

"Awww!" Aku mengusap kepalaku yang mulai berkedut.

"Sial! Siapa yang berani-beraninya melempar kepalaku!" Aku pun pun berbalik dan menatap kesal kearah datangnya benda yang menghantam kepalaku tadi.

"_Mi_-_mianhaeyo_. A-aku tidak sengaja." Dari kejauhan seorang _namja_ berlari kearahku dan mengambil benda yang menghantam kepalaku tadi, dan benda itu adalah sebuah _frisbee_ berwarna hijau.

"E-eh… _Gwechanayo_… Hehehe…" Aku tersenyum kecil saat menatap _namja_ itu. Ya, _namja_ itu adalah _namja_ tampan yang sedari tadi terus kuperhatikan.

"Sekali lagi _mianhaeyo_. Aku tidak bermaksud melemparmu dengan _frisbee_ ini." _Namja_ tadi membungkuk dan terus meminta maaf padaku.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja." Aku pun tertawa kecil sambil mengusap kepalaku yang sebenarnya masih berkedut.

_GUK!_

Tiba-tiba sebuah gonggongan mengalihkan perhatianku. Anjing milik _namja_ tadi sekarang sedang duduk di depanku dan terus memperhatikanku. Sepertinya ia tertarik padaku.

"Halo anjing manis." Aku pun berjongkok dan mengusap bulu anjing tadi. Bulunya sangat lembut, pasti _namja_ itu merawatnya dengan sangat baik.

"Wah, sepertinya Frisbee suka padamu." _Namja_ itu pun ikut berjongkok dan mengusap kepala anjing miliknya.

"Jadi namanya Frisbee ya? Pantas saja ia suka bermain _frisbee_, hahaha. Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Lu Han." Aku pun tersenyum dan menjulurkan tanganku kearah _namja_ tadi.

"Namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun." _Namja_ itu pun menjabat tanganku sambil tersenyum manis. Jadi nama _namja_ tampan ini adalah Sehun.

"Frisbee, ayo kita pulang." _Namja_ bernama Sehun itu pun berdiri dan mengajak anjing peliharaannya untuk pulang.

"Kaiiing… Kaiiing…" Frisbee terlihat menundukkan kepalannya dan terus mendekat kepadaku. Sepertinya ia tidak ingin pulang dan terlihat ingin bersamaku.

"Ayolah, ini sudah saatnya untuk pulang." Sehun pun mengusap tengkuk Frisbee, tapi anjing itu masih terlihat mendekatiku.

"Tenang saja, besok aku akan kesini lagi dan bermain bersamamu." Aku pun mengusap tengkuk Frisbee. Ia terlihat menikmati usapan itu.

"Nah, ayo kita pulang." Sehun pun memasangkan rantai ke leher Frisbee.

"Kalau begitu, Lu Han-_sshi_ aku pulang dulu." Sehun pun tersenyum manis kearahku.

"Oh iya, aku juga ingin pulang." Aku pun membalas senyuman Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok." Sehun pun berbalik dan pergi besama Frisbee.

"Eh… Ya, sampai jumpa besok…" Aku pun melambaikan tanganku kearah Sehun yang mulai menjauh.

"HIAAAAAAAAAAA! Akhrinya aku tahu namanya!" Aku pun melompat dengan girang, akhirnya aku tahu nama _namja_ itu. Dan lebih dari yang ku bayangkan, ternyata ia sangat hangat dan juga ramah. Awalnya ku pikir ia itu orang yang dingin.

Aku pun berjalan meninggalkan taman dengan senyuman yang terus mengembang. Aku sangat senang, aku bisa berkenalan dengan _namja_ yang sudah beberapa hari ini menyita perhatianku. Aku tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi untuk menatapnya, karena sekarang kami adalah teman. Ya, sepertinya teman adalah kata yang cocok saat ini.

.

.

.

_Kreeeeeeeeeeeet!_

Perlahan-lahan aku membuka pintu café yang sering ku kunjungi ini. Entah mengapa aku belum ingin pulang, mungkin segelas _Cappucino_ hangat bisa membuatku santai.

Aku terus berjalan menuju meja yang berada di sudut ruangan tempatku biasa jika aku berada di sini. Aku sering sekali berkunjung ke café ini. Selain karena dekat dengan rumahku, pelayan-pelayan disini sangat ramah. Kadang aku mengajak mereka untuk mendengarkan ceritaku. Ya, tempat ini sudah seperti rumah kedua bagiku.

Aku pun mempercepat langkahku menuju tempat duduk di sudut ruangan ini, tapi tiba-tiba kedua bola mataku tertuju pada meja yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. Mataku menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar.

"Wah, Baekhyun-_ah_, ternyata ini keperluan mendadak itu." Kataku dengan nada sarkastik pada _namja_ yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan seorang _namja_ lain.

"Eh? Luhan-_hyung_…" Baekhyun pun melebarkan matanya saat melihatku sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Aku menatapnya tajam. Anak ini benar-benar membuatku kesal. Ternyata ia membatalkan acara belajarnya karena ingin berkencan dengan namja yang ia sukai.

"Errr… _Hyung_, ini Chanyeol." Dengan suara yang bergetar Baekhyun pun mengenalkan _namja_ itu padaku—meski sebenarnya aku sudah tahu siapa _namja_ itu.

"_Annyeong_, _janeun_ Park Chanyeol _imnida_." _Namja_ tadi tersenyum lebar dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"Lu Han _imnida_." Aku pun menjabat tangan _namja_ itu. Setelah itu aku pun duduk di kursi yang berada diantara mereka berdua. Ya, kali ini aku akan benar-benar memarahi Baekhyun, seenaknya saja ia meninggalkanku sendirian sementara ia sedang berkencan.

"Ehem, jadi… kalian ini sudah berpacaran?" Aku pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Hahaha… Tidak, kami hanya berteman biasa." _Namja_ bernama Chanyeol itu pun tertawa kecil dan sedikit mengusap belakang kepalanya sementara Baekhyun hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman canggung.

Untuk beberapa saat, aku berbincang-bincang kecil dengan _namja_ bernama Chanyeol itu. Ternyata ia _namja_ yang cukup baik, pantas saja Baekhyun menyukainya. Selama kami berbincang Baekhyun terlihat hanya berdiam diri, mungkin ia masih takut karena sudah membohongiku.

"Baekhyun-_ah_, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang." Chanyeol pun membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Eh, baiklah, berhati-hatilah di jalan." Baekhyun pun tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Chanyeol yang sudah meninggalkan kami.

"Ehem…" Aku berdeham kecil untuk mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun yang terus teruju pada pintu café.

"_Mi_-_mianhae_ hyung." Baekhyun pun mulai bicara.

"Seharusnya kau bilang jika kau ingin berkencan dengannya. Kau tidak perlu membohongiku '_kan_?"

"_Mianhae_ _hyung_. Aku tidak akan membohongimu lagi."

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku sekarang sedang senang." Aku pun meminum _cappucino_ hangat milik Baekhyun.

"_Ya_! Itu milikku _hyung_! Memangnya apa yang membuatmu senang?" Baekhyun pun mengambil kembali _cappucino_ miliknya.

"Kau ingat, _namja_ yang kuceritakan kemarin?"

"Yang kau ceritakan beberapa hari ini bermain _frisbee_ bersama anjing peliharaannya itu?"

"Iya, yang itu. Sekarang aku sudah tahu namanya!" Seruku dengan bersemangat.

"_Mwo_? Benarkah? Bagaimana ceritanya _hyung_?" Baekhyun terlihat penasaran dengan ceritaku.

"Ya, itu semua karena _frisbee_ miliknya."

"Oh ya, lalu siapa namanya?"

"Namanya… Kalau tidak salah… Oh Sehun." Aku berusaha mengingat namanya.

"Oh Sehun. Ya, nama yang bagus."

_Drrrrrrrttt… Drrrrrrrrttt…_

"Tunggu sebentar hyung, ponselku bergetar." Baekhyun pun segera mengambil ponselnya.

"Biar kutebak. Pasti dari Chanyeol."

"Hehehe…" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lebar. Itu sudah menjadi jawaban bahwa pernyataanku tadi benar.

Haaaaah, lagi-lagi anak ini sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Aku sudah seperti patung disini. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela café ini. Aku terus menatap jalanan yang berada di luar.

"_Oh Sehun… Ya, memang nama yang bagus…" _Kataku dalam hati seraya kembali meminum _cappucino_ milik Baekhyun.

"_Ya_! _Hyuuuuung_! Itu milikku!"

_**Luhan's POV end**_

* * *

TBC

a/n : Annyeong readers ^^

Sekarang author kembali lagi dengan ff multichapter yang baru. Dan juga author bawa pairing baru, HunHan! #kayang

Ini pair EXO pertama yang author suka! HunHan is real! Dan sebagai HunHan shipper, maka author akan menyebarkan virus HunHan! *tebarmenyan

Dan yang terakhir, mohon review-nya dari readers semua… ^^/


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :: Into My World**

**Genre :: Romance/Friendship**

**Rating :: T**

**Cast ::**

**Lu Han,**

**Oh Sehun,**

**And other EXO-K & EXO-M's members.**

**Pairing(s) : HunHan, slight BaekYeol**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, SMent, and God. The script is belong to me.**

**Summary : "Di dunia yang ku buat, kau adalah seorang malaikat yang sangat baik. Sangat baik sampai siapa pun akan merasa bahagia saat berada di dekatmu."**

**Now Playing :**

**EXO-K – Into Your World (Angel)**

**RnR please.**

**Last word, happy reading~**

* * *

_**Luhan's POV**_

"Akhirnya selesai juga…" Desah Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku setelah hampir 3 jam kami mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

"Ku pikir tugas ini akan sangat sulit, ternyata hanya begini saja ya?" Aku berkata dengan sedikit menyindir.

"Ya, kau '_kan_ memang cerdas _hyung_. _Gamsahamnida_ _hyung_, kau sudah mau membantuku." Baekhyun pun tersenyum lebar kearahku.

"_Cheonmaneyo_, aku senang bisa membantumu. Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang." Aku pun bangkit berdiri dan memakai tas punggungku saat kedua bola mataku menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.

"Kau mau pergi kemana _hyung_? _Pizza_ yang ku pesan belum datang. Setidaknya tunggu sebentar lagi."

"Tidak usah, aku ada urusan penting." Jawabku dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau yakin? Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah di jalan."

"Oke, sampai ketemu besok." Aku pun melangkah menuju pintu dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun.

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku menuju suatu tempat, tempat yang sedari tadi ingin aku datangi. Ya, tempat itu tidak lain adalah taman tempat aku berkenalan dengan _namja_ bernama Sehun semalam. Seperti janjiku, hari ini aku akan bermain bersama Frisbee, anjing peliharaan Sehun. Suatu kebetulan yang sangat menguntungkan bagiku, karena ternyata hewan peliharannya itu tertarik padaku.

Aku terus menyusuri jalan sampai kedua bola mataku menangkap sesosok _namja_ yang sedang berlari bersama hewan peliharaannya. Ya, _namja_ itu adalah Sehun. Aku tersenyum dan perlahan-lahan mendekati area taman itu. Aku masih belum berani mendekatinya, kelihatannya ia masih sibuk bermain dengan anjing peliharaannya itu. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku tempatku semalam.

Aku terus tersenyum kearah mereka berdua—atau lebih tepatnya Sehun. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab, pasti Sehun sangat menyayangi anjingnya itu. Aku membuka tas punggungku dan mengambil sebotol air mineral. Dengan cepat aku membuka tutup botolnya dan segera meminumnya. Cukup melelahkan juga mengajari Baekhyun hari ini.

_GUK!_

Baru saja beberapa teguk air yang masuk ke kerongkonganku, tiba-tiba sebuah benda berat dan berbulu sudah hinggap diatas kedua pahaku.

"Hei, Frisbee." Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku ke Frisbee—yang baru saja melompat keatas kedua pahaku—dan mengusap bulunya yang lembut.

"Selamat sore Luhan-_sshi_." Sebuah suara dari depan mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Selamat sore Sehun-_sshi_." Aku pun membalas sapaan darinya, ya Sehun.

"Sepertinya kau baru datang dari tempat yang jauh." Sehun kemudian mendekat dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Ya, tidak juga. Kalian juga terlihat sangat lelah." Aku pun kembali mengusap tengkuk Frisbee.

"Hahaha, hari ini Frisbee sangat bersemangat. Sepertinya ia merindukanmu Luhan-_sshi_." Sehun pun terkekeh kecil.

Aku tercekat, aku memperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama. Ia sangat tampan, apalagi saat ia tertawa seperti ini. Wajahnya yang putih, matanya yang menghilang, dan urat-urat lehernya yang tertarik saat ia tertawa terlihat sangat sempurnya. Aku sudah seperti melihat seorang malaikat saja.

"Emm, sepertinya aku sedikit lebih tua darimu. Ya, cukup panggil Luhan-_hyung_ saja, oke?"

"Baiklah, Luhan-_hyung_." Ia menjawab dengan tersenyum lebar. Lagi-lagi kedua bola matanya menghilang.

"Oh ya, apa kau mau bermain bersama Frisbee?" Sehun pun memberikan sebuah _frisbee_ berwarna hijau padaku.

"Hmm, sepertinya menarik. Ayo Frisbee, kita bermain." Aku pun berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan mengajak Frisbee menuju ke tengah lapangan.

Aku berlari menuju tengah lapangan. Dari sini aku bisa melihat sekeliling taman secara langsung. Sore ini tidak begitu banyak orang yang datang kesini. Hanya ada beberapa anak kecil dan juga sepasang kakek dan nenek yang sedang duduk di pinggiran taman.

Dari sini aku bisa melihat Sehun yang sedang tersenyum kearahku. Ia memang sangat tampan, pasti banyak _yeoja_ yang jatuh hati padanya.

_GUK!_

Sebuah interupsi membuyarkan lamunanku. Di depanku Frisbee sedang duduk dan terus memperhatikan _frisbee_ yang ada di tanganku.

"Hahaha, maafkan aku Frisbee, aku jadi melupakanmu." Aku pun berjongkok dan mengusap tengkuk Frisbee.

"Baiklah, sekarang tangkap ini. HAP!" Aku pun melemparkan _frisbee_ di tanganku kearah depan, tapi…

TUK!

Belum beberapa detik lepas dari tanganku, _frisbee_ itu sudah terjatuh. Sepertinya aku tidak berbakat dalam hal ini.

"Hehehe, maafkan aku." Aku pun mengambil _frisbee_ yang gagal ku lemparkan tadi.

"Ayo sekali lagi. HAP!" Sekali lagi aku melemparkan _frisbee_ itu, tapi… Lagi-lagi lemparanku gagal.

"Hehehe, sepertinya aku tidak berbakat dalam hal ini." Kataku pada Frisbee sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Bukan begitu caranya _hyung_. Yang benar begini." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara dari belakang mengagetkanku. Dan sesaat setelah itu sebuah tangan halus sudah menyentuh tanganku.

"Se… Sehun-_ah_, sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Aku menengokan kepalaku dan mendapati Sehun sudah ada di belakangku. Ya, pose ia berdiri sekarang persis seperti sedang memeluku dari belakang.

"Itu tidak penting. Sekarang, kau tarik _frisbee_ ini kearah dadamu kemudian lemparkan." Sehun memeperagakan cara melempar _frisbee_ yang baik, tapi yang ada aku malah menjadi sangat gugup.

Ya gugup, rasanya jantungku hendak melompat dari tempatnya. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di sekitar leherku. Dan tangannya yang lembut sekarang sedang menggengam erat tanganku. Ah, sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan pingsan.

"Nah, _hyung_, sekarang coba lemparkan." Sehun pun melepaskan tanganku dan berdiri di sampingku.

"Ba-baiklah." Aku menjawab dengan sedikit terbata. Jujur saja detak jantungku masih belum normal seperti sebelumnya.

Baiklah, kali ini aku akan melemparkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, aku tidak mau mempermalukan diriku di depan Sehun. Perlahan-lahan aku menutup mataku. Aku mulai menarik _frisbee_ yang ada di tanganku kearah dada seperti yang diajarkan Sehun sebelumnya.

"HAP!" Aku pun melemparkan _frisbee_ yang ada di tanganku.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah! Lemparanmu bagus sekali _hyung_!" Seru Sehun dari arah samping. Dengan cepat aku pun membuka kedua mataku.

_GUK!_

Aku merlihat Frisbee sedang berlari mengejar _frisbee_ yang baru saja ku lempar. Aku sedikit terperangah, ternyata aku cukup kuat juga untuk melempar _frisbee_ itu. Ya, aku tarik kata-kataku tadi, sepertinya aku cukup berbakat dalam hal ini.

_Drrrrrrrttt… Drrrrrrrrttt…_

Tiba-tiba ponsel yang ada di kantung celanaku bergetar. Sepertinya ada pesan yang baru masuk. Aku pun mengambil ponselku yang terus bergetar itu.

"_Luhan-_ge_, kau ada dimana? Bibi sedang mencarimu." _Aku membaca pesan itu dengan seksama. Ternyata pesan itu dari Tao, adik sepupuku.

Tao adalah keponakan ayahku, dan kedua orang tuanya menitipkannya kepada kedua orang tuaku karena ia ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya di sini, di Seoul. Anak itu sama seperti Baekhyun, sangat merepotkan, hanya saja ia lebih bisa membaca situasi dibandingkan Baekhyun.

"_Aku tidak ada dimana-mana. Tidak usah mencariku!"_ Balasku dengan cepat. Aku pun mematikan ponselku dan memasukannya ke dalam kantong celanaku. Aku sangat kesal, pasti ibuku ingin membawaku ke tempat itu lagi.

_GUK!_

Tiba-tiba sebuah gongongan mengalihkan pandanganku. Ternyata Frisbee sedang berlari kearahku dengan kecepatan tinggi, sementara aku belum siap menangkapnya.

"Huaaaaa! Frisbee, tunggu seben—"

_BRUUUGH!_

Kejadian itu terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Frisbee menabrak tubuhku dan dengan otomatis tubuhku terpental kebelakang. Ia berdiri diatas tubuhku dan melepaskan gigitannya pada _frisbee_ yang ku lemparkan tadi. Sekarang ia mulai menjilati wajahku.

"Hey! Hahaha, hentikan, geli!" Aku berusaha mengangkat Frisbee dari atas tubuhku, tapi ia malah semakin menindihku. Ya, ternyata cukup menyenangkan juga bermain bersama hewan peliharaan seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba aku tersadar, mengapa rasanya ada yang janggal. Punggungku tidak terasa sakit sama sekali, padahal jelas-jelas tubuhku tadi terjatuh dengan sangat keras.

"Errrgghh… Luhan-_hyung_, kau tidak apa-apa '_kan_?" Sebuah suara mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Waaa! Sehun-_ah_, kenapa kau ada di bawah situ?" Dengan cepat aku pun berdiri dan memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang berbaring. Sepertinya ia yang tadi menahan tubuhku.

"Ku lihat Frisbee menerjangmu dengan keras. Untung saja aku sempat menangkapmu." Sehun pun berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang sedikit kotor.

"_Jeongmal_ _gamsahamnida_ Sehun-_ah_." Aku pun membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"_Cheonmaneyo_." Lagi-lagi Sehun tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Apa kau terluka?" Tanyaku dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Untuk beberapa saat, aku terus bermain bersama Frisbee. Menyenangkan juga bisa bermain seperti ini. Jujur saja, ini baru pertama kalinya aku bisa bermain sebebas ini. Setelah sekitar 10 menit, Sehun pun mengajakku menuju bangku tempat kami sebelumnya. Sepertinya ia sudah sangat kelelahan.

"Sehun-_ah_, kelihatannya kau sangat haus. Apa kau ingin ku belikan minuman?" Tanyaku saat aku baru saja duduk.

"Hahaha, tidak usah, aku tidak ingin merepotkan." Jawab Sehun sambil menyeka keringat yang keluar dari keningnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membelikan minuman untuk kita berdua." Aku pun bangkit berdiri dan berlari menuju kios minuman yang ada di seberang taman.

Aku terus berjalan menuju kios minuman itu. Dari tempatku sekarang aku bisa melihat sesosok _namja_ yang sangat ku kenal, ia adalah pemilik kios minuman itu.

"Selamat sore Lay!" Sapaku pada _namja_ pemilik kios minuman itu.

"Hey, semalam sore Luhan-_ge_. Sudah lama kau tidak berkunjung kesini." Lay pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menyambut kedatanganku.

"Hahaha, maaf, aku terlalu sibuk. Oh ya, apa menu spesial hari ini?"

"Menu spesial hari ini adalah _Milkshake fruit puch_, tapi sayang sekali kau terlambat, karena sekarang minuman itu sudah habis."

"Baiklah, lalu apa ada menu yang iain?" Aku pun duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada dekat dengan meja kasir.

"Yang tersisa hanya _bubble tea_? Apa kau mau?"

"Boleh, aku pesan 2."

"Baiklah, 2 _bubble_ _tea_ akan segera datang." Lay pun meninggalkanku dan pergi menuju dapur.

Lay—atau yang bernama asli Yi Xing—juga berasal dari China. Meski usianya masih muda, ia sudah bisa membuka usaha sendiri. Ya, bisa dibilang ia perantau disini. Orang tuanya bekerja sebagai pengusaha di China, tetapi ia lebih memilih membuka usaha sendiri di sini, di Seoul. Aku pertama kali mengenalnya sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu, saat kios ini pertama kali dibuka. Ya, karena sama-sama berasal dari China, kami cepat sekali akrab, ia sudah seperti adikku sendiri—meski kenyataannya ia lebih pantas menjadi kakakku.

"Luhan-_ge_, ini _bubble_ _tea_ pesananmu." Lay pun datang dengan membawa sebuah kantung plastik.

"Wah, _xie_ _xie_." Aku pun menyambut kantung plastik itu dan berusaha mengambil dompet dari celanaku.

"Kali ini kau tidak usah membayarnya, ku lihat kau sangat kelelahan."

"Kau serius? _Xie_ _xie_." Aku pun membungkuk berterima kasih pada Lay.

"_Bu_ _young_ _xie_ Luhan-_ge_." Lay pun tersenyum manis kearahku.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Aku pun melangkah meninggalkan kios Lay.

Aku terus berjalan menuju bangku tempat Sehun berada. Apa Sehun akan suka dengan _bubble_ _tea_ ini? Ya, aku tidak mengatakan bahwa _bubble_ _tea_ ini tidak enak, hanya saja, saat pertama kali kau merasakannya, minuman ini akan terasa sedikit aneh di mulutmu.

"Sehun-_ah_, ini minumanmu." Aku pun mengeluarkan sebuah gelas plastik dari dalam kantung yang ku pegang.

"_Gamsahamnida_ _hyung_." Sehun pun tersenyum lebar seraya menyambut gelas plastik berisi _bubble_ _tea_ itu. Ia pun meminum _bubble_ _tea_-nya dengan perlahan.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Enak?" Tanyaku seraya meminum _bubble_ _tea_ milikku.

"Emm… Rasanya… Aneh…"

Sudah kuduga.

"Tapi enak, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitiki mulutku."

"Hahaha, ku pikir kau tidak akan menyukainya."

Sehun terus meminum _bubble_ _tea_-nya, ia terlihat sangat lucu saat meminum _bubble_ _tea_ itu. Setelah itu, ia mengajakku untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Ya, tidak ada salahnya juga, aku sudah cukup bosan duduk disini.

Kami terus berbincang di sepanjang jalan. Hari ini aku jadi lebih banyak tahu tentang Sehun. Meski terkadang ada bahasa Koreanya yang tidak begitu aku mengerti, Sehun tetap bersemangat bercerita padaku. Ia bilang ia sangat suka bermain basket, dan ia juga suka dengan hewan peliharaan seperti anjing.

"Selamat sore Luhan-_ge_!" Aku dapat mendengar teriakan seseorang dari seberang jalan. Ternyata yang menyapaku adalah Lay.

"Selamat sore!" Aku melambaikan tanganku kearah Lay. Meski ia ada di seberang jalan, tapi aku masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Dia temanmu ya?" Tanya Sehun padaku. Ya, ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu karena aku menyapa Lay dalam bahasa Mandarin, dan aku yakin Sehun pasti tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku katakan barusan.

"Ya, namanya Lay. Ia berasal dari China, sama sepertiku." Jelasku pada Sehun.

"Jadi kau berasal dari China ya? Pantas saja aksenmu sedikit aneh, hehehe." Sehun hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Hahaha, begitulah. Tapi ibuku berasal dari Korea, jadi aku mendapatkan sedikit aksen Korea darinya."

Sehun hanya menggangguk kecil, yang berarti ia mengerti. Di sepanjang jalan, kami terus menceritakan segala sesuatu tentang kami. Ya, masih pada hal-hal yang dasar. Bagaimana keadaan kami di rumah, kebiasaan kami, hal yang kami sukai dan yang tidak kami sukai, dan banyak lagi. Sepertinya Sehun adalah orang yang sangat tertutup, karena ia sering sekali menjawab pertanyaanku dengan kata "Begitulah".

"Sehun-_ah_, tunggu disini sebentar." Kataku pada Sehun ketika aku melihat sebuah toko di seberang jalan. Sebuah toko roti milik sahabatku.

Ya, berjalan-jalan cukup membuatku lapar. Aku memutuskan untuk membelikan kami berdua roti, setidaknya itu cukup untuk mengisi perut kami berdua.

_Ting! Tong!_

Lonceng di pintu berbunyi ketika aku baru saja masuk. Aku terus berjalan menuju meja kasir dan menemui seorang _namja_ yang sedang asik menonton TV.

"Permisi! Aku ingin membeli roti." Kataku pada _namja_ yang masih asik menonton acara di TV itu.

"Hey, Luhan-_ah_! Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu." _Namja_ itu pun berbalik dan menatap langsung kearahku. Aku sangat mengenalnya, terutama karena kedua pipi kenyalnya yang seperti roti itu.

"Hahaha. Oh ya Xiumin-_hyung_, aku ingin membeli roti. Apa masih ada?"

"Oh, tentu saja. Tapi yang tersisa hanya roti isi selai coklat. Apa kau mau?"

"Boleh, aku pesan 2 potong."

"Baiklah." Xiumin-_hyung_ pun berbalik dan mengambil sebuah pencapit. Ia memilih 2 buah roti yang berukuran sedang dan memasukannya ke dalam sebuah kantung berwarna putih.

Ya, Xiumnin-_hyung_ sama seperti Lay, ia adalah sahabat dekatku—dan mereka sama-sama memiliki sebuah kios. Usianya tidak begitu jauh denganku, tapi karena aku sangat menghormatinya, aku selalu memanggilnya dengan embel-embel '_hyung'_.

"Ini roti pesananmu."

"_Gamsahamnida_ _hyung_." Aku menyambut kantung itu seraya memberikan uang kepada Xiumin-_hyung_.

"_Gamsahamnida_ Luhan-_ah_. Berkunjunglah kesini jika kau punya waktu lagi." Xiumnin-_hyung_ pun membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja _hyung_, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Aku pun pergi meninggalkan kios roti milik Xiumnin-_hyung_. Aku kembali berlari kearah Sehun yang masih berdiri di seberang jalan bersama Frisbee.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Aku menarik napas karena aku baru saja berlari kencang.

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa." Untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini, mata Sehun menghilang karena ia tersenyum.

"Oh ya, apa kau lapar? Ini roti untukmu." Aku pun memberikan roti dalam kantung plastik yang ku pegang kepada Sehun.

"Umm… Maaf, kalau aku boleh tahu, roti ini isinya apa?"

"Eh, ini roti isi selai coklat. Apa ada masalah?"

"Hehehe, sebenarnya ada. Aku alergi selai coklat, jadi aku tidak bisa memakannya. Maafkan aku." Sehun tersenyum sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Begitu ya?" Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan menyesal. Seandainya aku tahu, aku takkan membelikan roti isi selai coklat untuknya.

"Apa aku boleh memberikannya kepada Frisbee?" Tanya Sehun.

"Oh iya, tentu saja." Aku hampir lupa dengan Frisbee.

Sehun pun meletakan roti isi coklat itu di dekat Frisbee. Dengan cepat Frisbee pun menggigit roti itu dan perlahan-lahan memakannya.

"Wah, kau menyukainya ya?" Sehun pun berjongkok dan mengusap tengkuk Frisbee. Frisbee memakan roti itu dengan lahap.

"Maafkan aku Sehun-_ah_, besok aku akan membelikan roti yang lain untukmu." Kataku dengan nada menyesal.

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu merepotkan dirimu, lagi pula aku belum lapar." Jawab Sehun

Setelah itu kami memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan. Tanpa ku sadari jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 sore. Hari sudah mulai semakin gelap. Mungkin sekarang aku harus pulang.

Setelah sampai di persimpangan jalan, akhirnya aku dan Sehun pun berpisah. Tapi kami berjanji untuk kembali bertemu di taman besok. Ya, setidaknya aku masih punya alasan untuk menunggu hari esok. Baiklah, sekarang saatnya pulang.

_**Luhan's POV end**_

.

.

.

_**Author's POV**_

Luhan melambaikan tangannya sebelum ia masuk ke dalam sebuah gang yang menjadi jalan menuju rumahnya. Senyuman di wajahnya seakan tidak akan pudar, seperti ada ribuan bunga yang menghujani dirinya. Hari ini ia merasa sangat bahagia.

Di tempat lain, seorang _namja_ bertubuh cukup besar sedang berjalan keluar dari kios miliknya. Ia memperhatikan sebuah benda kecil yang ada di seberang jalan. Ia terus berjalan dan menyebrangi jalan untuk menuju trotoar yang ada di depannya. Ia terus memperhatikan benda itu. Perlahan-lahan tangan kanannya menggapai benda yang sedari tadi membuatnya penasaran itu.

"Ini kan… Tapi kenapa…" _Namja_ bertubuh besar itu terus memperhatikan benda yang ada di tangannya. _Namja_ itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah perginya Luhan. Dari wajanya ia terlihat seperti bertanya-tanya tentang sesuatu. Akhirnya ia pun kembali masuk kedalam kiosnya dan membawa benda ia pegang tadi.

**Author's POV end**

.

.

.

_**Luhan's POV**_

"Aku pulang!" Sapaku ketika aku baru saja masuk ke rumah.

"Luhan-_ge_! Kau dari mana saja? Dan mengapa kau mematikan ponselmu? Dari tadi bibi terus mencarimu!" Belum 5 langkah aku memasuki rumah, sebuah suara sudah menginterupsiku. Ya, orang itu tidak lain adalah Tao.

"Aku tidak dari mana-mana." Aku melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kakiku kemudian berjalan melewati Tao.

"Luhan-_ge_, bibi sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Tao mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Aku tidak perduli." Aku melemparkan tas punggungku ke sofa. Aku berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral.

"_Gege_, kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Paman dan bibi sangat menyayangimu, mereka—"

"Jika mereka menyayangiku mereka tidak akan pernah membawaku ke tempat itu lagi!" Aku berteriak kearah Tao. Aku sangat kesal, aku jadi teringat tentang hal itu lagi.

"_Gege_…" Tao tercekat mendengar teriakanku barusan. Aku tahu Tao itu bukanlah orang yang kasar, ia adalah orang yang sangat lembut. Meski wajahnya terlihat menakutkan, tapi sebenarnya ia itu sangat baik.

"Oh Tao, maafkan aku," aku berjalan mendekati Tao dan memeluknya. "Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Aku hanya sedikit emosi," dengan perlahan aku mengusap punggung Tao.

"_Gege_, maaf jika aku terlalu memaksamu. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu." Bisik Tao di dekat telingaku.

"Iya, aku mengerti, maafkan aku Tao." Aku masih memeluk Tao dengan erat. Aku sedikit menyesal karena sudah membentak Tao. Padahal tidak pernah sekalipun Tao marah ataupun kesal kepadaku.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahas ini lagi." Aku pun melepaskan pelukkanku pada Tao dan membawa tas punggungku ke dalam kamar.

"_Gege_, paman dan bibi baru saja berangkat ke Paris. Mereka akan kembali dalam beberapa hari." Kata Tao seraya menatap punggungku dari kejauhan.

"Ya, aku mengerti." Aku menjawab tanpa membalikkan tubuhku. Aku terus berjalan sampai aku tiba di dalam kamarku.

Aku meleparkan tasku ke sudut ruangan, dan kemudian aku berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Hah, lagi-lagi aku mejadi kesal karena hal ini. Aku malas mengungkit-ungkin hal tidak penting ini. Lebih baik aku beristirahat, aku sudah sangat lelah.

_**Luhan's POV end**_

* * *

TBC

Balasan review :

**sehan **: Terima kasih ya ^^

**Park YUIrin **: Hahaha, bias saya Sehun… XD Hehehe, terima kasih ya ^^

**Hunhan Love **: Oke, author usahain selalu update cepet. Terima kasih ya ^^

**Yuri Masochist **: HORE! ADA HUNHAN SHIPPER JUGA! *kayang

Chingu mau bikin ff HunHan juga? AYO BIKIN! SEBARKAN VIRUS HUNHAN! *radagaknyante

Hehehe, terima kasih ya ^^

**Secret Blackheart **: Hehehe, Luhan kalo malu memang imut… XD Terima kasih ya ^^

**yukiLOVESUNGMIN **: Halo, salam kenal ^^ *jabatbalik

#ehem *siapsiapkampanye

Betul, Sehun itu maknae Di EXO-K (dan juga maknae EXO secara keseluruhan). Tapi Luhan itu bukan leader, dia main vocal dan main dancer di EXO-M. Dia tertua kedua di EXO-M (dan juga tertua kedua EXO secara keseluruhan).

Umm, kalo diibarakan couple Suju ya? Hehehe, bingung juga, soalnya mereka punya ciri khas masing2, jadi bingung kalo mau nyamain sama couple mana… ^^'a

Emm, fact-nya ya? Ya, karena Sehun dan Luhan terpisah jadi moment mereka sedikit banget… *mojok

Tapi, aku tahu beberapa qoute mereka tentang satu sama lain. Ehem contohnya…

Sehun : "Saya rasa saya menyukai sosok Luhan."

Luhan : "Ketika pertama saya melihat Sehun, ia terlihat seperti anak kecil dan masih sangat muda. Tetapi setelah melakukan interaksi dengannya, ternyata Sehun itu sangat peduli dan perhatian."

Ya, mungkin sejauh ini cukup itu aja, kita tunggu HunHan moment berikutnya… ^^v

**Ocha **: HunHan is real XD

**Park Sung Rin **: Chonmaneyo… ^^ Terima kasih juga ya ^^

**CherryBlossom **: HunHan shipper lagi? #TOSS

**Cho Yooae **: Betul, Luhan dan Sehun sama2 imut… XD

**Hatakehanahungry **: Ristao ya? Author juga lagi kepincut ama pairing itu! *ngesot

Mungkin chap depan bakal nyempil Ristao moment, tungguin ya… ^^/

a/n : Annyeong readers ^^

Terima kasih untuk semua reader yang menyempatkan mereview. Maaf, kalo updatenya lama banget, hehehe. Chap kali ini pendek ya? Ya, author harap tidak. Semoga readers semua suka ceritanya ya.

Dan yang terakhir, mohon reviewnya dari readers semua… ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :: Into My World**

**Genre :: Romance/Friendship**

**Rating :: T**

**Cast ::**

**Lu Han,**

**Oh Sehun,**

**And other EXO-K & EXO-M's members.**

**Pairing(s) : HunHan, slight ChanBaek**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, BL, BoyxBoy, Typo(s), Gaje, Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, SMent, and God. The script is belong to me.**

**Summary : "Di dunia yang ku buat, kau adalah seorang malaikat yang sangat baik. Sangat baik sampai siapa pun akan merasa bahagia saat berada di dekatmu."**

**Now Playing :**

**EXO-K – Into Your World (Angel)**

**RnR please.**

**Last word, happy reading~**

* * *

_Beberapa hari kemudian…_

_**Luhan's POV**_

_Tap… tap… tap…_

Aku terus berlari sambil terus mengatur napasku. Sesekali aku menengok ke belakang, mencari tahu apakah sosok itu masih mengikutiku. Aku mempercepat lariku saat kedua bola mataku menangkap sosoknya yang masih ada di belakangku. Bagaimana bisa ia selalu ada di belakangku?

Aku menatap sekeliling, mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Aku sudah lelah berlari, aku ingin bersembunyi dan berharap orang itu tidak menemukanku. Mataku langsung tertuju pada pohon besar yang ada di depanku. Tanpa ragu lagi, aku berlari menuju pohon itu dan bersembunyi di baliknya. Aku harap orang itu tidak bisa menemukanku lagi.

Aku kembali mengatur napasku, dan sesekali memejamkan mataku. Perlahan-lahan aku menengokan kepalaku ke belakang, memastikan apakah orang itu masih mengerjarku atau tidak.

"Eh… Menghilang?" Mataku terus mencari sosok yang sedari tadi terus mengejarku, tapi nihil, orang itu lenyap seakan ditelan bumi.

"Kemana perginya or… hmmmmmffhhh!"

"Kau mencariku, eh?"

Dengan cepat, sebuah tangan membekap mulutku dan sebuah suara berbisik di dekat telingaku. Aku memutar kepalaku dan memperhatikan sosok orang yang sedang membekapku dari belakang itu.

Aku berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk melepaskan diri dari bekapan orang itu. Dengan sedikit perlawanan akhirnya tubuhku berhasil lepas darinya, mungkin lebih tepatnya ia yang melepaskan tubuhku.

"Hahaha, sekarang kau yang jaga _hyung_…" Orang itu tersenyum dengan lebar sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"_Ya_! Sehun-_ah_, bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku secepat ini?" Aku menatapnya dengan kesal. Ya, orang itu adalah Sehun.

"Hahaha, itu karena kau mudah ditemukan." Sehun kembali terkekeh.

"Sudahlah, ini tidak mengasyikan. Kau mudah sekali menemukanku, padahal saat aku yang jaga, kau sudah seperti salju di tumpukan ketombe." Aku melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan Sehun.

"_Hyung_! Tunggu aku!" Sehun pun mengikutiku yang terus melangkah menuju bangku taman.

"Sehun-_ah_, ini untukmu." Aku pun memberikan sebuah gelas plastik berisi _bubble tea_ untuk Sehun.

"_Gamsahamnida_-_hyung_." Ia menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"_Cheonmaneyo_…" Aku pun membalas dengan senyumanku.

Ya, beberapa hari ini aku semakin dekat dengan Sehun. Setiap sore kami berjanji untuk bertemu di taman. Ya, sekedar bermain-main dan bersantai. Aku sedikit bosan berada di rumah, tidak ada hal yang menarik yang bisa ku lakukan.

Dan tadi kami bermain petak umpet. Ya, kedengarannya sangat kekanakan sekali, tapi aku tidak peduli, yang penting aku merasa senang. Meski jika dihitung-hitung aku yang lebih sering jaga dari pada Sehun, permainan kami tadi tetap mengasikan.

"_Hyung_…"

"Emm?" Aku menengokan kepalaku kearah Sehun yang sedang meminum _bubble_ _tea_ miliknya.

"Aku…" Ia pun perlahan-lahan menengokan kepalanya kearahku.

"Ya?"

"Eh… Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Ia pun terkekeh dan kembali meminum _bubble_ _tea_-nya.

"Dasar anak aneh." Dengusku sambil menyindirnya.

Mungkin ia tidak menyadarinya, tapi aku terus menatapnya dengan tersenyum. Ia tampan, sangat tampan. Desiran angin sore ini membelai lembut surainya, yang semakin membuatnya terlihat tampan. Aku yakin, siapa pun pasti akan terlena melihat ketampanannya.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" Sehun pun membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Aku pun langusung mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahku.

Aku pun mengambil sebuah kantung plastik hitam di sebelahku, isinya adalah roti yang tadi aku beli di toko Xiumin-_hyung_. Aku mengambil roti isi selai stroberi dan langsung melahapnya. Roti buatan Xiumin-_hyung_ memang lezat, pantas saja tokonya tidak pernah sepi.

"Luhan-_hyung_! Tahan sebentar!" Tiba-tiba Sehun menahan pundakku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Emm? _Waeyo_?" Tanyaku sambil mengunyah roti yang masih ada di mulutku.

"Jangan bergerak!" kata Sehun yang terlihat panik.

Aku sedikit melebarkan mataku, apa ada yang salah? Apa ada anak panda yang hinggap di kepalaku?

_Slep…_

"Nah, sudah selesai. Tadi ada sisa selai di dekat bibirmu." Sehun kembali pada bubble tea miliknya.

Aku pun sedikit tercekat, untuk beberapa saat indra di tubuhku tidak bisa memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tunggu sebentar, tadi Sehun mengusap bibirku?

Perlahan-lahan aku mengusap sudut bibirku yang baru saja di sentuh oleh Sehun. Entah mengapa rasanya aku tidak bisa menahan sebuah kedutan di bibirku, dan sesaat kemudian aku tersenyum dengan lebar. Dan aku bisa merasakan wajahku yang memanas sekarang.

"Wajahmu merah sekali _hyung_, kau sakit eh?" Belum selesai dengan khayalanku barusan, sekarang Sehun sudah menempelkan keningnya di keningku… Eh, tunggu sebentar…

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan!" Aku pun mendorong tubuh Sehun dan mundur beberapa inci.

"Mengecek _hyung_." Jawabnya dengan wajah polos.

"Mengecek apanya? Kau hampir saja menciumku!" Aku menatapnya dengan kaget, aku masih bisa mengingat wajahnya—yang tampan itu—sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Meski hanya beberapa detik, tapi rasanya dunia seperti _get-in-slow-motion_.

"Mengecek apakah kau sakit atau tidak? Dan sekarang wajahmu semakin merah." Jawabnya enteng.

"Sudah, jangan menatapku terus!" Aku membuang muka kearah berlawanan dengan Sehun. Sial, ini sangat memalukan!

"Emm… _Hyung_, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang." Sehun pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Oh, aku juga ingin pulang." Aku pun ikut berdiri.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai ketemu besok." Sehun pun melambaikan tangannya seraya pergi meninggalkan taman.

"Ya, sampai ketemu besok!" Aku pun membalas lambaian tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

"_Gege_…"

"Ya Tao..." Jawabku saat melewati Tao yang sedang asyik menonton acara _Wushu_ di ruang tengah.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Aku dan baru saja memasak makan malam." Tao pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ya, aku sedikit lapar. Ayo temani aku makan." Aku pun menarik pergelangan tangan Tao menuju meja makan.

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya untukmu." Aku memperhatikan sepiring nasi goreng lengkap dengan bermacam-macam sayuran sudah siap diatas meja. Sepertinya Tao memasaknya spesial untukku.

"Wah, sepertinya kau sangat senang hari ini. Ada apa? Kau berkencan dengan Kris?" Tanyaku saraya duduk di meja makan.

"Eh... Ti-tidak..." Seketika wajah Tao pun memerah.

Ya, Kris adalah _namja_ asal China yang juga teman dekatku. Ia sering berkunjung ke rumahku dan mengajakku bermain basket. Mungkin karena sering bertemu dengannya Tao malah semakin menyukainya. Ya, aku yakin cepat atau lambat mereka berdua pasti akan berpacaran.

"Oh ya, ada satu lagi yang ingin aku katakan Luhan-_ge_..." Tao pun kembali bicara padaku.

"Ya, ada apa?" Tanyaku sambil terus menyuap nasi goreng buatan Tao ke mulutku.

"Besok bagi paman dan bibi akan datang dari Paris. Paman dan bibi tadi menyuruhku menyampaikan padamu agar kau siap pergi ke—"

"Aku tidak bisa..." Dengan cepat aku langsung memotong ucapan Tao.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi ke sana lagi. A-aku... Aku tidak mau dianggap aneh..." Aku meletakan sendok makanku dan menatap lurus kearah Tao.

"Tapi _ge_, ini demi kebaikanmu. Paman dan bibi tidak pernah bermaksud ingin menyakitimu. Ayolah _ge_, dengarkan aku kali ini saja. Aku mohon." Tao pun menggenggam tanganku dan menatapku intens dengan tatapan panda khas miliknya.

"Tapi Tao, kau tidak mengerti..."

"Percayalah padaku, aku pasti akan menemani _Gege_." Tao pun tersenyum manis kearahku. Ah, anak ini menggunakan jurus andalannya. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Ya, baiklah..." Aku pun melanjutkan makan malamku dengan tenang.

"Aku yakin, _gege_ akan baik-baik saja." Tao pun tersenyum senang kearahku.

Aku terus memakan nasi gorengku, tapi sekarang pikiranku sedang tidak berada disini. Aku kembali teringat dengan memori saat aku kecil. Saat dimana semua orang menjauhiku, menganggapku aneh, dan aku hanya sendirian. Ya, sendirian. Tidak ada yang mau mendekatiku, aku merasa seperti orang yang paling tidak berguna di muka bumi ini.

"_Ge_... Kau mau tambah lagi?" Tanya Tao saat melihat aku sudah selesai memakan nasi gorengku.

"Eh... Tidak... Aku ingin langsung tidur..." Aku pun berdiri dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju bak cuci piring. Setelah itu aku pun naik ke lantai 2, tempat kamar tidurku berada.

Aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku di tempat tidur. Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku dengan seksama. Besok aku akan datang ke tempat itu lagi. Ah, rasanya lebih baik aku melompat dari jendela dari pada harus ke tempat itu lagi.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela. Melihat rumah-rumah besar yang berjajar di depan rumahku. Ah, seandainya malam ini bisa aku buat lebih lama.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terbersit di kepalaku. Aku yakin dengan ide ini besok aku tidak akan pergi ke tempat itu lagi. Sekarang aku harus mulai menjalankannya. Aku pun keluar dari kamarku dan mulai menuruni tangga. Dengan langkah yang bisa dibilang cukup tergesa-gesa aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"_Gege_, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Tao yang masih asyik menonton acara _Wushu_ di TV.

"Aku ingin membeli minuman sebentar." Jawabku sambil memasang sepatuku.

"Oh... Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah _gege_."

Aku pun keluar dari dalam rumah dan sedikit berlari. Aku berlari menuju sebuah rumah yang tidak begitu jauh dari rumahku. Lebih tepatnya rumah yang ada di sebelah rumahku. Dengan sigap aku pun memanjat pagar rumah itu dan melompat dengan perlahan. Dengan mengendap-endap aku berjalan menuju pintu rumah itu dan perlahan mengetuknya.

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

_CLEK!_

Baru beberapa detik aku mengetuk pintu, seseorang sudah membukakan pintu.

"Eh, Luhan-_hyung_. Ada apa?" Seorang _namja_ yang sangat familiar olehku keluar dari dalam rumah.

"Selamat malam Baekhyun-_ah_... Ya, aku ingin berkunjung saja. Kau bilang kau tadi sendirian di rumah 'kan karena kedua orang tuamu sedang pergi ke Jepang." Jawabku enteng. Ya, ini adalah rumah Baekhyun, dan dengan santai aku mulai masuk ke dalam rumah Baekhyun.

"Eh... Jangan masuk..." Baekhyun pun terlhat panik.

"Kenapa?" Aku sedikit mengangkat alisku.

"Eh... Rumahku sedang bertantakan... Aku belum membersihkannya... Bagaimana kalau besok saja sesi berkunjung ke tetangganya." Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya seperti sedang menghalangiku.

"Ah, tanpa kau rapikan rumah ini juga akan tetap berantakan. Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu."

"Eh... Tidak usah, aku tidak ingin merepotkan."

"Baekhyun-_ah_, siapa yang datang? Eh... Ternyata Luhan-_hyung_. _Annyeong_ Luhan-_hyung_!" Tiba-tiba dari arah dalam seorang _namja_ dengan suara bariton khasnya muncul. Aku yakin kalian sudah tahu siapa itu.

"Oh, hai Chanyeol-_ah_, ternyata kau juga ada di sini ya?" Aku pun melambaikan tanganku kearah _namja_ yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Chanyeol. Sementara Baekhyun terlihat _sweatdrop_.

"Oh... Jadi kau sedang berkencan di rumah ya?" Aku mendekatkan mulutku ke telinga Baekhyun dan berbisik padanya.

"Ti-tidak, kami hanya nonton film bersama." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Kenapa menonton film harus pakai celemek?" Aku menunjuk Chanyeol yang sedang memakai celemek memasak.

"Eh, itu... Kami baru saja memasak..." Baekhyun terlihat sangat gugup.

"Hahaha... Kau terlihat lucu sekali. Tenang saja, aku takkan mengganggu acara kencan kalian. Aku hanya ingin menginap malam ini." Aku pun berjalan melewati Baekhyun.

"Menginap?" Baekhyun pun terlihat kaget dan berusaha mengejarku.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Aku pun berbalik dan melotot kearah Baekhyun.

"Eh, bukan begitu... Boleh saja, tapi—"

"Kalau begitu terima kasih..." Aku pun kembali masuk dan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Dari sini aku masih bisa mendengar helaan napas Baekhyun yang sangat panjang. Ya, sekali-kali mengganggu kencannya 'kan tidak apa-apa.

"Halo Luhan-_ge_. Mau ikut memasak bersama kami?" Tanya Chanyeol yang terlihat sedang memasak nasi goreng di depan kompor.

"Tidak usah, aku baru saja makan. Kalian lanjutkan berdua saja main masak-masakannya ya." Jawabku sambil tersenyum lebar dan terus melangkah menuju taman belakang rumah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa saat mendengar aku menyebutkan 'main masak-masakan'. Ya, sepertinya Chanyeol itu punya selera humor yang tinggi. Aku lihat ia selalu tersenyum dan tertawa. Tapi orang seperti itu pasti sangat menyenangkan.

Aku terus melangkah menuju ayunan yang berada di teras belakang rumah Baekhyun. Ya, meski terkesan tidak sopan, tapi aku yakin Baekhyun bisa memakluminya. Orang tua Baekhyun dan orang tuaku sudah sangat akrab, dan begitu pula kami berdua. Aku sudah sering menginap di rumah Baekhyun, begitu pula sebaliknya. Ya, kami sudah seperti kakak dan adik kandung.

Dan aku harap semoga saja Tao tidak menemukanku malam ini. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin pergi ke tempat itu besok. Pasti besok kedua orang tuaku akan langusung membawaku ke tempat itu. Aku tidak bisa membirkannya begitu saja.

"_Hyung_... Ini untukmu..." Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku dan memberikanku setoples kacang.

"Wah, terima kasih Baekhyun-_ah_." Jawabku sambil menyambut toples itu.

"Tumben kau mau menginap disini, ada apa? Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Tao?" Baekhyun pun duduk di bangku ayunan yang ada di depanku.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menginap disini saja, boleh kan?"

"Hahaha, tentu saja. Hanya saja kau datang di saat yang tidak tepat." Baekhyun sedikit memutar bola matanya.

"Hahaha, _mianhae_ Baekhyun-_ah_. Aku janji tidak akan mengganggu kencamu lagi." Jawabku sambil memakan kacang pemberian Baekhyun.

"Oh ya, bagaiaman dengan _namja_ bernama Sehun itu?" Baekhyun terlihat menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Entahlah... Aku rasa ia adalah orang yang baik. Ya, sangat baik malah."

"Kau menyukainya ya?"

"Menyukainya? Hahaha, tidak. Mungkin hanya mengaguminya."

"Begitu ya? Tapi aku yakin, kau tidak hanya sekedar mengaguminya. Mungkin lebih dari itu."

"Hahaha, kau ini anak kecil sudah pintar bicara ya. Ayo cepat masuk, jangan sampai Chanyeol merajuk karena sekarang ia sedang berkencan dengan kompor sendirian."

"Oh iya. Kau boleh tidur di kamar depan _hyung_. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Baekhyun pun berdiri dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Aku menatap langit malam ini. Tenang sekali. Sambil mengunyah kacang pemberian Baekhyun aku terus menatap langit beserta bintang-bintang dan bulan malam ini. Ah, aku seperti melihat wajah Sehun disana.

Em, baiklah, kenapa aku malah memikirkan anak itu. Mungkin aku terlalu senang bertemu dengannya karena ia adalah orang yang sangat baik. Tapi...

Apa aku menyukainya ya?

_**Luhan's POV end**_

* * *

TBC

Balasan review :

**Syubidubidu** : Oke ^^ Terima kasih ya sudah review ^^

**hatakehanahungry** : Ayo makan Xiumin #plak

Hehehe, mianhae ya, di chap ini TaoRisnya gak ada. Author lagi bingung nih, apa mau bikin slight ato langsung bikin ff baru tentang TaoRis. Idenya sih sudah ada, tapi rencananya bakal buat setelah ff ini selesai. Yah, athor malah curhat, hehehe. Sekali lagi maaf ya... ^^v

Hehehe, itu ChanBaek-nya masih dikit, mungkin chap depan akan lebih banyak ^^

**Hunhan** **Love** : Hahaha, nado... #plak

Hahaha, HunHan I miss u too... Terima kasih ya sudah review ^^

**CherryBlossom** : Mianhae ya kalau lama... ^^v

**chokyulate** : Terima kasih ya ^^

**thehunhan** : Oke, nanti author usahakan. Terima kasih ya sudah review ^^

**EXOWeAre1** : Mianhae ya, di chap ini TaoRisnya belum ada... #nangis

Tapi author janji, chap depan 100% pasti ada, hehehe... ^^v

Hehehe, ayo tebak yang badannya gede siapa? #digilesXiumin

**Guest** : Hehehe, terima kasih ^^

Hehehe, iya Ini ff Yaoi dan author lupa nambahin warning tentang Yaoi... Maaf... #bow90derajat

Mianhae ya, author bener-bener lupa. Mulai chapter ini author bakal tambahin. Terima kasih ya sudah dikoreksi ^^

**YukiLoveSungmin** : Hehehe, gpp... Mianhae juga ya updatenya lama ^^

Pendek ya? Hehehe, semoga chap ini gak pendek lagi ya ^^v

Biasku? Hmm, awalnya sih Sehun seorang (?), tapi sekarang nambah lagi Kris, dan Tao. Kadang juga Chen, Xiumin, dkk. Hahaha, memang susah milih bias satu aja di EXO. Ya, tapi yang paling top saat ini ya Sehun, Kris dan Tao... ^^

Kalo aku sih bilang real dari sisi fan, ya brothership bisa, lebih juga bisa... #plak ^^

.

Annyeong ^^

Mianhae ya, author update-nya lamaaaaaaa banget. Sepertinya WB sudah menghinggapi author, tapi author janji akan tetap menyelesaikan ff ini sampai selesai. Endingnya pun sudah muncul di kepala author, dan perkiraan author ff ini bakal ending di chap 5 atau 6. Ya kita liat saja ya... ^^

Yang terakhir, mohon reviewnya dari readers semua ^^


End file.
